


Day Dreams

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [7]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angelic and Demon Universe, M/M, demon in love with an Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is so short I don"t believe it needs a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreams

The soft breeze has begun to bother his face, it went from soft to cold in less than a few minutes, but really what can you expect when sitting that high. His legs dangle from the ledge of the building yet there is no people panicking at the bottom, it helps to be invisible sometimes or they would already called the police and fire department. He sits and waits now that his meeting has been canceled he has time on his hands that he did not count it. He is a busy little bee this times humans had become more greedy with the change of centuries and always want more than they can afford. Although some day there are little miracles, he would never admit he likes when that happens. He hears the flapping sound of wings behind him, and tries hard not to smile.  
“Sorry about that, you know the rules.” -The Angel sits next to him.  
“If he repents all deals are broken, blah, blah, soul is clean.. He is all yours.” -He smirks, the sun has began to set. -“All I wish is that they at least give up a sing so I wont have to make the trip.”  
“The repent has to be truthful and from the heart, we cannot help that they decided to make it at the last moment.” -The color of the sunset gives the Angel a surreal look more like the one in the paintings from the Renaissance. However he knows better than to believe his eyes.  
“And who was the genius that invented the rule?” - He knows is from God but the intimacy that he has built with the Angel allows him sometimes to step on some boundaries, its always them two as if someone had decided to pair them up, good cop, bad cop style.  
“Are we going to have to go through this again?” -The Angels states in annoyed tone but his eyes tell a different story. -”Don't tell me you are thinking of jumping just because you lost one soul?"  
“What are you doing tonight Castiel?” -He asks the word now lost on the breeze playing with Angel's hair.  
“Pray” -He smiles and the demon believes that he can jump now and he would fly.  
“You are starting to sound like a monk.” -He smirks once more.- “You Angels should do something more than just pray all day and rescue souls. Talking about monks, my first appointment tomorrow is with a monk."  
“So I've heard”- Castiel smiles at him this time, but does not elaborate more, a few seconds pass and the sun sets. -”I have to go... Crowley, tonight... Same place?”  
“As always” -He stays a few minutes longer, the street has light up with traffic, humans going to their homes to rest. Humans are tricky wait to last moment to regret everything in hope of being forgiven, maybe he should start asking for repentance. Oh he would definitely be praying tonight just not to God but to an Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thanks


End file.
